ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman 80 (series)
is the 9th entry in the Ultra Series, airing from April 2nd, 1980, to March 25th, 1981, and returning the series to its original live-action format. It was produced by Tsuburaya Productions and aired on the Tokyo Broadcasting System channel. ''80 introduced the second female ultra, Yullian, as well as the first female human form of an ultra since Ultraman Ace, excluding the Lady in Green. Unfortunately, its ratings were not steadily high, causing the Ultra Series to go on hiatus for sixteen years, until the franchise's revival with Ultraman Tiga. Plot The ninth member of the Ultra Brothers, Ultraman 80 comes to earth under the guise of Takeshi Yamato. He becomes a school teacher, but in the first episode also becomes a member of UGM (Utility Government Members). For the first thirteen episodes Takeshi must keep his identity secret from his students and balance life between his multiple commitments: defending the earth as a member of UGM and as an ultra, and teaching students going through puberty. This plot line, however, was dropped later in the series in favour of a more Ultraman-like story focusing on the defence team members exploring various monster-related mysteries. The school and (now grown) students, however, would make an appearance in episode 41 of Ultraman Mebius. Later in the series Yullian, princess of Nebula M78, shows up to aid 80 in a few of his battles. After the UGM defeats Margodon, 80 and Yullian leave the earth, confident that it is safe in the hands of the humans. UGM (Utility Government Members) Members * Captain Kazuki Oyama * Chief Junkichi Ito * Takeshi Yamato (human disguise of Ultraman 80) * Hiroshi Tajima * Emi Jouno * Android Emi Johno * Ryoko Hoshi Monsters List of Ultraman 80 Kaiju Reception Ultraman 80 had average ratings due to tokusatsu not being popular during the time (in the 80's anime was having big fame). 80 is considered among the least known of the Showa era Ultra series. In other countries, like France, due to the show being named Ultraman 80, in many promos 80 was named "Ultraman 2080". Tokuriders.com commented that the series are "a little conserved and a little new; it seems the creators had a drought of ideas, and had the imagination with the handbrake on, yet it has points of interest and valuable aspects...". The series currently has a 7.1 rating on the Internet Movie Database. Cast * : * : * /Android Emi Jouno: * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit Actors * : : , , , & * : Theme songs Opening Theme *"Ultraman 80" by TALIZMAN *"Ganbare Ultraman 80" by TALIZMAN Ending Theme *"Let's go UGM!" by TALIZMAN *"We Are Earthlings" by TALIZMAN A CD featuring the OST of the show was released. Availability/DVD Sets Ultraman 80 is available streaming with English subtitles on Crunchyroll. Ultraman 80 Complete DVD-Box features all episodes, & Ultraman 80 30th Anniversery Memorial Box I features episodes 1-28 & Box II features episodes 29-50. N-2281-01.jpg|Complete DVD-Box 41rekjosJ+L.jpg|Ultraman 80 30th Anniversery Memorial Box Set I 2010-11-09260DHD-0763.jpg|Ultraman 80 30th Anniversery Memorial Box Set II Trivia *This is the first entry in the ultra series to have an ending theme. ja:ウルトラマン80 Category:Series Category:Productions Category:Showa Series Category:Ultraman 80